Phantom R
Phantom R is the Main Protagonist from the niche game Rhythm Thief & the Emperor's Treasure, and it's iOS port you can no longer get or use because the fans. Wait, who is this ? An adorable Niche little . He lives in France, tells the press when he's gonna steal a painting, his mother is dead, his father left him with no guardian because he's kind of an hole, he has a doge, his Parkour is 10x better than Sonic's will ever be and the cops are very much on his . Also he's owned by Sega so his chances for being playable or at least a trophy are immediately plausible. Hell, even his creator was interviewed and asked the 'Playable in smash' question: "Would you like to see Raphael featuring in games like Smash Bros. or Mario Kart in the future? If so, what special abilities do you think he could use?" "He is a fledgling character so it may be too early to feature in those games yet, but if he has the chance, I would like to combine rhythm and attacks and see him doing some actions in time with the rhythm, such as using a special technique where the player inputs a button combination in certain pattern and timing. Also, it would be fun if other characters began dancing when Raphael starts dancing!" Shame he probably won't get a sequel at this rate. Backstory Okay so his mother died when he was super young so he doesn't remember that and he was sick like all the ing time so to pay for medicine his father had to steal famous paintings and paint replicas then sell those replicas or some and the original paintings were replaced with replicas. Eventually, his father was arrested or something and the police didn't take to mind he had a ing son so after somehow surviving without a father and without a job to pay for anything and with only a coin as a clue to track his father down, Raphael created the character 'Phantom R' to hide his identity and put the real paintings back in the art museums because he'd probably feel guilty otherwise and in hopes to find anything else that matches the symbol on the coin. Luckily he finds two matches, one being a musical instrument that could doom all of Paris and likely France and eventually the world who the would give that to their child and if you wanted to give them the instrument why give them the song to doom the world too? You know, I highly doubt Marie's mother thought this all through because if she did the main disaster of the game would not have happened and I should shut up now. Oh, the second match to the symbol was some kind of bracelet thing and all it does is prove to other people that Raphael is capable of stopping doom if it ever comes to Paris because Marie's mother totally wanted Paris, France and then the world to be destroyed by Napoleon didn't she because she's a honestly. Basically what happens For all 12 people that played this game, here's a refresher. For everyone else, SPOILERS! Basically Raphael in his Phantom R outfit steals some from The Louvre and gets chased out of it and then attacked by the now resurrected Napoleon's henchmen but only after he does some cool dance with shadow clones of his because witchcraft runs in the family. Then he meets a girl that plays the Violin called Marie and likely visual reference to Maria Robotnik because SEGA. He notices the symbols on his coin and her violin match and drags her into his mess and she's in the plot from then on because she's basically the Mary Sue of the story because she is like the only ing person in the world that can play the song but to say someone that they could just learn it if they were good enough is ridiculous and because she's some type of specific royalty where two specific royal bloodlines crossed she is the only person that can summon Babylon Garden or something by playing the song on her specific violin and literally nothing bad happens to her aside from getting kidnapped like once or twice so yeah she's a ing Mary sue. Maybe she wouldn't be if her mother wasn't a ing dumb because by giving Marie both the song and that specific violin she put the entirety of Paris in danger like seriously the damage that would have been done would have been worse than those Paris attacks it's ridiculous... Where was I? Oh yeah. Then Raphael meets some boy named Charlie and he likes his soccer way too much and somehow paraglides in his spare time. Anyway despite wanting to capture Phantom R red-handed to beat his father to it because his father wants to capture Phantom R as well but Phantom R runs off while Charlie's down. Then a whole bunch of nothing happens with more clues that lead to nothing are found and then this caretaker of an orphanage guy says to Marie that he found her Mother so they go to an event her mother is at and Raphael pretends to be a waiter to make his way through the enemies' defences or something. So Marie plays the song infront of the lady but the lady is like "SHE AINT MAH DAUGHTER GET HER OUT" which causes panic and Raphael blows his cover and he has to fight the Lady's butler and then the lady is like "I'll get you go anyway because you're wearing that bracelet that you stole because the bracelet means you'll save us." or something. This game has a lot of 'because plot' moments but at least it's fun. Trust me. Go find it in a bargain bin somewhere please. Category:Who? Category:Irrelevant Category:Show me your moves! Category:SEGA Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Not Wanted Newcomers Category:Third Party Characters Category:Husbandos Category:Rhythm Thief Characters